


Rose Red

by charybdean



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charybdean/pseuds/charybdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Once she was transformed by the black filth that spilled forth from the grail, Rin Tohsaka became insatiable.</i> A story of tentacles, strap-ons, and Rin stepping on Archer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Red

Once she was transformed by the black filth that spilled forth from the grail, Rin Tohsaka became insatiable. The girl who had been so moderate and levelheaded in her reasonable desires before--she completely lost her cool.

Standing in the shadow of the grail with nothing but its mud clinging to her body, Rin looked down at her Servant as he knelt before her, gasping with the exertion of trying to stop her. She knew he didn't really want to stop her. She'd seen the pain in his eyes.

"Hey, Archer," she said, "don't you remember? I said there are infinite things in the world I might want. That's more true now than it ever was before."

He was the first thing she took for her own, though she knew full well he'd always been hers. First she drowned him in her mud until he was just as blackened as she was, although with a strange person like him it was difficult. Later, after she had also taken back her home from her enemies and settled back in there, she took him again and again in a very different way, reveling in her new desires and in the satisfying feeling of his cock inside her where it belonged.

His superhuman endurance delighted her, but still--vainer than ever about her performance now that she was corrupted--she did her best to leave him gasping with bliss.

With that kind of a record, she knew it would come as no surprise to Archer when she made her latest request. "Archer," she said, "project me a seatbelt!"

But for some reason, he blinked in bemusement. "Rin, I'm aware you're very strange and I do find it charming--" For some reason, now that he was corrupted too, he spoke affection to her more freely, because he had been that kind of twisted person in the first place. "But I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"A _seatbelt_ , Archer," she said impatiently. Somewhere deep inside her brain was warning her that she might actually have been the one who made a mistake, but she ignored it more easily now--she didn't make mistakes. She was finally starting to believe that. "A seatbelt! You know, those things you strap on! A strap-on, you know?"

He carefully composed his expression into a particularly infuriating pokerface that she knew she'd have to punish him for later. "Rin, a seatbelt is an entirely different thing than a strap-on."

"I knew that," she said. "I was testing you, Archer. You're a very good Servant for passing. Now give me that strap-on!"

After a brief debate over the size and color of the tool he was producing for her, the deed was done, and Rin pulled Archer into her bedroom.

"We could just do it in the middle of the hallway," he pointed out. "We are monstrous deviants, after all."

"Ugh, you seriously suggested a thing like that," she said as she peeled the clinging corruption off her body. "You still need to have some pride!"

"I'm letting you stick a nine-inch ruby-red dick up my ass," he said as he dismissed his own clothes in a glitter of magic. "Pride is out of the question, Rin."

"You're not _letting_ me do anything," she said. How did he still manage to be so irritating? "I have all the power of the grail backing me up, you know! I could make you take anything up anywhere!"

He just gave her a rather affectionate grin, and when she pushed him down till he was prostrate before her, his forehead touching the floor, she sensed altogether too little resistance from him.

Rin took a deep breath and felt her body starting to heat up at the sight before her: her Archer, naked and bowed down before her, his broad shoulders bent and his well-muscled arms splayed, slightly trembling, to his sides. As she began to attach the harness and the object held inside it to her hips, she lifted one foot, still clad in a black boot made of pure curses, and set it back down on Archer's head.

Then she ground her heel down.

He made a little noise that was part moan and part gasp.

"What?" She frowned. "You like it?" She didn't know how to feel about that.

"Ah, it seems like the mud really did a number on me," Archer said. "I must be quite the masochist now if I can enjoy that...well, you did have me in there for a long time, Rin." He lifted his head a little beneath her foot and glanced up at her with a clear hunger in his eyes.

"I didn't say you could look at me!" And she ground down on his skull again with her heel.

"I can't help it," he confessed. "I was just thinking--" His voice was oddly pure and sweet. "I died many times by now before I could see my Tohsaka blushing and naked with a giant dick, and it was really worth it."

She furiously forced his face down into the floor under her heel. "Ugh! You can't say cute things like that, Archer! I don't allow it!"

Eventually, though, she managed to stumble back from him, slightly dizzy with desire already. "All right, Archer! Get your hips up and get your backside ready for me! I'm going to dazzle your rosebud with my bulging rod of love!"

"Please never say that again," he said, but he obligingly lifted his hips and spread his legs wide for her. "By the way, Rin, where is the lube?"

"Lube?" Rin was already behind him, staring down at the cheeks of his ass. She reached with both hands to spread them to reveal his tight hole, and she found herself licking her lips a little. "Isn't that taking the seatbelt joke a little too far, Archer? We don't have a car."

"I meant--"

She never did find out what he meant, because at that moment, she braced herself, then slammed the dick he had so thoughtfully made for her into his waiting asshole. She managed to get an inch inside of him, the wide head of the deep red cock forcing his tight hole open, before his reaction distracted her.

"Ah--ah--Rin, you can't just--" But in between words he was panting with pleasure, and she could see his hips straining as he tried to take the huge cock deeper into his ass.

"You should know by now not to tell me what I can't do, Archer," she said, and she thrust her own hips forward to bury the red cock further inside him. She thrust again, and again, watching more of that artificial shaft shove its way inside of her Servant with every motion she made. Her own breath was starting to come out raggedly now. She felt so wet down between her legs it was a wonder she wasn't dripping.

At last, with one last gasp and thrust, she buried all nine inches of the giant red dick inside of his ass, right up to its balls. Then she ground her clit against it and moaned a little.

It wouldn't do to finish just yet, though. Instead, she reached down and gently stroked Archer's broad, muscular back stretched out before her. "How is it, Archer? To have me stick it in you like this." She leaned a little further in, reached around his legs, and took hold of his hard cock. "It's really great, right?"

He didn't answer, as she'd known he wouldn't. He was too busy trembling and gasping, his usually perfect poise ruined as his shoulders shook furiously against the floor. "Ahh--nnnh--I--- _nnnhhhh._ "

"I guess it's okay," Rin began, rather smugly, when she felt something tap her on the shoulder. Startled, she glanced over to see--

\--a strange ribbon of blackness, which she knew immediately was something out of the grail. But why wasn't she controlling it?

"It seems," Archer managed to gasp out between moans, a strange smug superiority to his unsteady voice, "the mud gave me some powers as well."

Before she could even blink, the tendril of corruption dove out of her vision--and an instant later, she felt it sliding around her leg. "Archer," she gasped, meaning to scold him, but she couldn't deny her own rising desire, and instead of squeezing his cock she began to stroke it. 

She thrust the red dick into him another time with what she hoped he understood was indignation, and even as he moaned helplessly beneath her, she felt the dark tentacle push inside of her. It wasn't difficult--she was more than wet enough to accommodate it already, and she found herself eagerly grinding down against it even as she tried to rock her own tool harder into Archer's hole.

But the sensation of the hot, solid darkness suddenly filling her up completely as it shifted and swelled within her was unexpected. It seemed to expand to fill up every last bit of space inside her cunt, warm and pulsing like a living thing.

The pleasure was so intense she let go of his cock and staggered against her Servant. He laughed--a manic, desperate, unhinged noise she hadn't heard from him at all before he was corrupted. "Ah, I really gave you some ecstasy, didn't I, Rin?"

"Stupid, stupid Archer," she gasped out, trying to brace herself on him as the heavy presence filling up her cunt throbbed within her. She finally fixed her eyes on the sight of his ass spread wide open before her, impaled on her tool, and started to regain her breath. "Stupid--!"

That was when another tentacle tapped lightly on her own ass.

"Aahh," she said. "Don't you dare!" But she didn't move, and she felt her heart began to race at the prospect.

He laughed again, more satisfied than mad this time, and the new tendril--this one slick with some unnameable fluid--thrust its way inside of her ass.

Rin squirmed helplessly as she felt that same hot hardness fill up her ass as well as her cunt, but no matter what she did, still they pierced her and filled her--and still her gaze remained fixed on Archer's wide-open ass and heaving back below her. "I'm going to kill you for this, Archer," she said, but all the heat in her words was desire and not rage.

"Don't you remember, Rin?" he said, still satisfied. "I'll probably enjoy it now."

Great shocking waves of pleasure began to roll through her body at last, powerful orgasms radiating from just below her gut. She opened her mouth and screamed as she thrust the red cock as deep as she could into Archer's ass one more time. His hips jerked and spasmed against hers with his own climax.

Some distant part of her consciousness made a note to have him clean that up later.

At last, the tendrils of darkness were gone. Archer lay utterly spent on the floor before her. Satisfied, Rin settled her now slightly sore ass on top of his back. "Hey, Archer. I'm going to have to punish you like that again, I'm sure," she said.

"Oh," he said, his voice low. "That was punishment?"

"Ah, you ruined it," Rin said. "You were supposed to play along. Well--"

"I see," he said. "Now you'll _really_ have to punish me, right?"

"See, you aren't always stupid," she said.


End file.
